


【飞云系】风雨·风月（十九）

by yangzhiqingqing



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 飞云系
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangzhiqingqing/pseuds/yangzhiqingqing
Relationships: 陈飞宇/罗云熙
Kudos: 6





	【飞云系】风雨·风月（十九）

风雨·风月（十九）下

“你行不行，要上就快点，磨磨蹭蹭的不如滚下去。”绕是脸皮再厚，这种坦诚相对的时候，罗云熙也有点羞臊了，奈何陈飞宇还盯着他看个没完。

少年人最经不得激，陈飞宇翻身压在罗云熙的身上，看了一瞬后低头咬住罗云熙还未合上的唇。

罗云熙推开他，“陈飞宇你属狗的！上次咬人这次还咬。”

“我恨不得把你拆吃入腹。”陈飞宇说。这样就再也不怕失去了。

说着这样狠的话，嘴下却不再咬他，低头在他凸起的喉结上轻吮，麻麻酥酥的感觉，令罗云熙脑内一片空白。

沿着脖颈，陈飞宇渐渐往下，箭伤已然恢复，但是疤痕却留在了白净的胸口上，陈飞宇轻轻吻了那处令他心疼的地方，又寻到旁边的樱红，轻轻咬了一口。

“啊……你又咬！”罗云熙惊呼。然后他似灵光一闪，四肢同时用力翻身往上，陈飞宇一时不察，被他压在了身下。

“陈飞宇……”他用指尖轻轻摩擦陈飞宇的下巴，“谁教你的这些招式？”

陈飞宇知道他问的什么，轻笑出来，道：“罗将军整日以我师傅自居，徒弟的招式，自然是师傅教的。”

“放屁，老子哪里教过你这些！”罗云熙翻身不认这莫须有的账。陈飞宇趁机再次把他压在身下，道：“不敢瞒上，一招一式，都是从你这里学来的。”只不过是在梦里学的。

罗云熙还想争辩，被陈飞宇堵住了口，两个人实实在在的交换了彼此的气息和口水。

渐渐的罗云熙开始气喘吁吁，身子热的不行，陈飞宇除了不要命的亲他就是在他身上胡乱摸索，到处点火，却不给加柴。

他有点着急了。

“飞宇…飞宇……”罗云熙轻轻唤着身上少年的名字。陈飞宇轻轻抬起上身，眼睛湿漉漉的看着罗云熙，轻轻起唇：“云熙，我想要……”

想要你就要啊！老子都光着躺你身下了，还能把你踹下去不成？！

然后陈飞宇牵起罗云熙的手，往自己身下探去，罗云熙握住了那根热铁一般的物事，接着便听到他说：“可……接下来，我不会了。”

陈飞宇只会做到这种地步了，其他的，还没来得及梦到……

本来已经意乱情迷到甚至有点急不可耐的罗云熙，听到这话‘噗’地笑了出来。

这二公主怎的如此可爱。

轻轻抚着陈飞宇的热铁，罗云熙用另一只手臂将他的脖脖颈勾住拉下来，凑在他的耳边用气声说：“好徒儿，叫一声师傅，我教你～”

陈飞宇被他摸的舒爽至极，只想要的更多，哪有不从的。一声一声地小声求着：师傅…师傅…  
师傅……

他猫儿一样的撒娇，罗云熙彻底被攻陷了。自己带大的孩子，只能自己亲手教。

罗云熙眯着眼睛看着身上的陈飞宇，他果然长大了，罗云熙想，已经是个男子汉了。  
感觉身下的小口在陈飞宇的揉弄下已经能容纳下他那绝非俗物的热铁后，罗云熙轻轻开口：“飞宇，亲亲我。”

陈飞宇哪有不从的，俯下身去吻着罗云熙的嘴唇，一瞬又被他推开，“飞宇，进来罢。”

好的师傅不会一点一点事无巨细的教徒弟，会授之以门道。  
好的徒弟学的是融会贯通，所以现在的陈飞宇清楚的知道他说“进来”是进去哪里，是什么进去。

学业小成的陈飞宇把自己热的不行的阳根抵在罗云熙已经最好准备的入口处，陈飞宇朝圣般的低头亲吻了他小腹上的伤疤，然后借着夜明珠的光，对准位置，一举攻入。

再好的师傅也有失策的时候，他以为徒弟懂了，徒弟也的确是懂了，但是他没有教“循序渐进”，也没教“不可硬来”。

陈飞宇硬啊，真的硬，又热又硬。

罗云熙疼啊，真的疼，又热又疼。

“你他娘的......轻点啊！”罗云熙身上这么多伤，却从没这么疼过。

陈飞宇吓坏了，见罗云熙的脸色都变了，一动也不敢动，两军僵持，谁先忍不住谁先动。

“你动动啊，现在这不上不下的，反正已经进去了，老子就当被长枪捅了。”罗云熙说的洒脱，刚进去的时候是疼，但是毕竟做了准备，那滑膏毕竟是百花楼的妈妈给的，罗云熙渐渐放松下来。

陈飞宇又快哭了，他不想拿长枪捅他，他说能进来，自己便进来了，谁知道两人的尺寸差距这么大，自己也被夹的生疼。

这可如何是好啊。

罗云熙一边让自己放松一边看了一眼陈飞宇。

？？？二公主你要是在这个时候哭出来，我就踹你下去！

“飞宇，你动动，我不疼了。”

陈飞宇眨了眼中的雾气，轻轻地问：“当真不疼了？”然后又是一个用力。

罗云熙嘴里的“当真”还没说出口，就被这一下顶的眼冒泪花。

行吧二公主，今夜咱俩必须得哭一个了。

陈飞宇被夹的紧，被温热的肠腔轻轻吸着，但是过了那个紧绷感后，是悠长的快感。

这快感在陈飞宇脑中叫嚣着：快干他，快操弄他，快把他填满......

少年人最容易被这迷人的快感蛊惑，陈飞宇开始听话的来回操干。

罗云熙...罗云熙...你真是个妖精，竟然能带来这般惊天动地的舒爽，当真是要了我的命。

可妖精本人，已经被操的说不出来话了，他眼角更红了，泪珠不受控制地争先流出。一边流泪还一边想：陈飞宇吃什么长大的，个子高大不说，那玩意儿为何也这般大！好不容易感觉能容纳了，他这来回进出的举动还是令人无法招架。

陈飞宇被欲望迷了眼，他只有一个想法：用力占有他。

但是当他听到了罗云熙压抑又痛苦的呻吟，大梦初醒般停下了动作，俯下身去，见罗云熙已经把嘴唇咬破，眼角的泪水不断。

“云熙，云熙，是我不好，是我不好。”他赶紧抱住了心爱的人。

他见过奄奄一息的罗云熙，也见过噩梦缠身的罗云熙，那些时候，这个人或毫无生气，或面露恐惧，但是他没流过眼泪。

陈飞宇是个爱流泪的人，他心里憋闷时，不自然就会流泪，觉得很丢脸。

他以为罗云熙不会流泪。

可是他在自己身下流泪了，自己竟然让他这样难受，真是该死。

陈飞宇将自己拔出来，靠过去吻着罗云熙的眼角。原来他的眼泪，也是咸的。

“别哭了，我不要了。”陈飞宇抱着他说。

罗云熙被安抚着，交欢像是一把钥匙，打开了罗云熙存放眼泪的匣子，他只是想流泪，一开始是疼的，渐渐的那滋味就变了。

但是他不想说话，陈飞宇太不体贴。

可罗云熙感觉到陈飞宇那长得极好的物事，就这么坚硬如铁的顶着自己腿根，都是男人，知道这不上不下最是磨人。探下手去，轻轻握住了。

陈飞宇在忏悔，他不该，不该...突然被罗云熙握住自己的阳根，快感顺着骨头直冲脑门。

“云熙，别动它了......”委屈巴巴的二公主，小意的哀求着。

“难受么？”罗云熙问。

“嗯，涨的厉害。”

“再进来你可要轻点。”罗云熙说。

可以吗？真的可以吗？

“我定不再伤你。”说着陈飞宇再次翻到罗云熙身上，摸索着将自己放了进去，一边慢慢抽插着，一边注意罗云熙的反应。

渐渐两人都得了趣味，陈飞宇自学成才地将罗云熙修长的双腿挂在自己臂弯，让那个令他欲罢不能的位置更顺畅地吞吐着他的阳根。

罗云熙再也不是那个不败将军了，他小兽一般的低低哀嚎着，似痛苦，似欢愉。

两人似海上扁舟与船桨，在狂风巨浪里翻滚，能依靠的只有对方。


End file.
